Denial
by Flower princess11
Summary: Ember did NOT like Danny Phantom, nor was she attracted to him. Certainly NOT! He was her enemy who stood in the way of her goals countless times. They were rivals, enemies and adversaries and all that. She did not like him and he did not like her. That was how it has always been and it was how it always will be... At least that's what she keeps telling herself anyway.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Denial**

It was a dreary, dull day in the Ghost Zone, many ghosts were just floating aimlessly, minding their own business, while some were plotting ways to sneak into the human world for the chance to shake it up, cause some havoc here and there.

Sitting on a floating rock, strumming on her guitar, a female ghost with blue hair was doing the former.

This ghost has chalky, white skin and glowing green eyes. Her most distinctive feature would have been her blue hair, that was made mostly of blue flames. She was wearing a dark blue leotard with matching gloves and boots, and she could be seen as alluring in a rather dangerous way. However, a rather unique feature would have been her guitar, as it was in a white DP shape, as was the symbol shaved into the side of her head.

"Stupid Phantom..."Ember muttered as she kept practicing on her guitar.

Last night, she faced him in battle once more. It was so strange since she didn't even make a plan to take over the world either, she just really wanted to be in Amity Park and since she was there, she decided to have some fun by hypnotizing a few citizens, but nothing major happened.

Until _he_ showed up.

Her worst enemy and the biggest thorn of her side...Danny Phantom.

He came to stop her from hypnotizing his towns people and she just told him to take a flying lead...before sending a fist blast with her guitar. The end result was him fighting with her, which she returned in full force. Unfortunately luck was not on her side and he defeated her and tossed her back in the Ghost Zone.

Just as he always done.

When she came too, she was upset but didn't bother to go back to that town, she just went to practice playing her guitar, not caring for the world around her.

She thought about her whole afterlife in general. She wanted to be a rock star and she wanted the entire world to love and adore her, worship her as they should and each time she tried, that Phantom was there, always ready to face her and ruin her plans and no matter what she did, or how many times she tried, he just wouldn't give up.

He just got back up and kept at it until she was defeated. As he does with all of his enemies.

"When is he just going to... _ **ugh**_...'Ember grumbled as she placed her guitar down, the unusual one that she acquired, not understanding why but not question it.

She didn't really want an answer as to why her guitar now looked like his symbol. However, it started sometime ago, after Phantom turned 18 and got a HUGE growth spurt. Ember had been stunned when she saw his appearance and how much his power had increased. He even got a new, more high tech suit. He really looked so different. He got muscles and BIG ones, his suit was pretty much designed to be tight and show them off and that was just the beginning. He started to grow some facial hair and he looked so much more like a man.

She even heard some of the other female ghosts in the zone call him a hunk, but Ember never did and she thought they were just morons. It was even worse in the human world where practically every female there would try and throw themselves at his feet, lusting after the half ghost man like he was God's gift to women. The most irritating part was how he acted with all it. He didn't act like a jerk about it, he would always give that shy look and politely turn his fans down, all while acting like some innocent farm boy with manners, which in turn made the whole world adore him even more.

Ember still couldn't understand why she cared so much about that, or why she was still thinking bout him. If anyone were to discover what she was thinking about, the ones who didn't know her personally would have suggested that she might have been _jealous._

That was a _**LAUGH!**_ Why on earth would she be _jealous?_

She and Phantom were enemies and she didn't like him. Nope, not a bit!

She didn't like him or anything about him. She didn't even care for his wild, spiky white hair that sometimes flowed in the breeze, or those intense glowing green eyes that almost seemed to look through you and she definitely didn't care about that confident smile on his face she saw whenever they clashed in battle. Ember didn't care really but she couldn't really ignore the fact that he was has certainly grown over the years, thanks to the thank that he was still half human. Puberty was truly a mysterious force, as in the place of the once scrawny, pasty face teenager now stood a man...a _tall, muscular_ man who lived, eat and breathed power and self-confidence.

"Stupid Phantom..."Ember said to herself again as she was tired of this and decided to go home.

Ember did NOT like Danny Phantom nor was she attracted to him. Certainly NOT! He was her enemy who stood in the way of her goals countless time. She had no care for him in her undead heart! They were rivals, enemies, adversaries and all that. She did not like him and he did not like her.

That was how it has always been and it was how it will always be.

At least that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** This one shot is dedicated to Popamile, who gave me the idea. You rule man!

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
